The Gallente Federation
by RAIN Arthie
Summary: A progressive story bound to the current torment and uprisings in eve online. Includes some well known actors we all know.


Mining leader: Copy keep busting rocks guys we are almost done.

Mining crew chief: Boss we have incoming.

Mining leader: Not again. Brace for impact.

Raiders teamed up with pirates to displace the miners in the stem. Most of the miners in the group came from several backgrounds. Most were burnt out fighter pilots just needing a paycheck. Others were lifelong miners dedicated to the industry. The men were hardened from years of abuse to their bodies. Quite a few were capsuleers under the control of former corporations gone bad.

Rain Arthie was one of the unfortunate few who had seen the greatest of great times and the hardest of times. He was an average height man. His body was that of a soldier. His hair was black with grey showing though. Scars on his face showed the battles he had fought and the pain he had suffered. A life of valor and hardship.  
The mining team locked their mechs down onto the surface of the asteroids they were mining. Once locked down they could pivot their torsos around to fight back. Mining mechs were equipped with both mining lasers and gattling guns. With torsos all turned they engaged the pirates. Frigate vessels and cruisers slammed the mining asteroids with a barrage of gunfire. Roars of gunfire poured from the gattling guns. Joe Samento, a former Gallente Federation pilot, was struck by gunfire, cutting him and his mech in half. The impact rocked the asteroid he was working on into another asteroid sending workers hurling into the deep black of space.  
58 space ships were shot down in the period of fifteen minutes. Miners mechs and space craft littered the asteroid belt. Bodies floated in space mangled. Rain Arthie s mech unit was damaged after being hit by the wing of a fighter. He was venting oxygen and was suffering from radiation poisoning. Rain looked around as he was trying franticly to repair his damage. George McCone, mining director Robert Oden, engineer Tom Dallocort, all floated in space around them as the battle raged on. Two hundred miners were putting up a great fight. The fight raged on for two hours. A distress beacon was never launched. Gunfire from mechs and ships is all that was heard for the entire fight. Rain shot down 8 more ships before more jumped in. Out of ammo and near death Rain looked out the protective glass of his mining mech one more time as he thought that it was the end. Just then a huge explosion sent a shockwave of epic proportions. The shockwave sent into the side of the lead pirate ship sent all the smaller frigates whirling through space. Another shock wave into the side of the ship punched a 100 x 100 hole into the side. Rain s only ability at this point was to look and blink as life faded from him. A Gallente Federation fleet zoomed by the asteroid he was anchored to. Federation drones were picking up miners and transporting them to safety. Before his eyes shut , he thought would be his final moments, an all metal face appeared before him and felt a floating feeling. Then it all went black.

Rain awoke in a stasis chamber. He felt different. Not in a mental way but in a physical way. Opening his stasis chamber was a beautiful young Gallente girl.

Gallente girl: One moment sir, while I unhook you.

Rain: Where am I? What happened? Why do I feel weird.

Gallente girl: Sir, your mining team was attacked in an asteroid belt. Your miners do know how to fight. I will give you that. Your mining complex was destroyed , along with most of your team. The Gallente Federation Military saved what was left of you and your team. You have been in this stasis pod for about two days now and are on board the Gallente Federation Military ship Bad Company . My name is Vanessa.

Rain: Are these ports in my back?

Vanessa: Your body was damaged badly and the Federation commander wanted to talk to you about the attacks. The only way to save you was to induct you into the capsules program. Ultimately you will live forever. I have been instructed to show you something sir.

As Vanessa spoke to him about everything Rain felt a large weight land on his shoulders as now he was one of the elite capsuleers. He could not figure out the next actions so he decided just to listen to the beautiful woman speak.

Rain: Ok not a problem. I need clothes mam.

Vanessa: Are you uncomfortable being naked sir?

Rain: Well it s not very mannerly.

Vanessa handed Rain a Federation uniform and watched as he got dressed. Rain noticed a mirror on the wall and decided to look. What reflected back at him made him freeze in shock. His eyes were almost all mechanical. His body was built and strong and he looked in his facial area younger.

Vanessa: You will look this way for the rest of your life. So to speak.

No reply came from Rain, as the two of them moved towards a hanger. Robots were busy in the drone hanger moving things around.

Vanessa: Over there is your mech sir.

Rain looked in the direction her beautiful finger pointed and saw his mech. Approaching it carefully, as to not disturb the drones, then stood at the base of the machine. The cockpit protective glass was covered in bullet holes and burn marks. The left leg was hyperextended back and the foot locks that held the mech down were sheared off. Rocks were stuck in the cooling system and in the engine compartment. A rip across the metal on the chest drew his attention. He peered through to see the rip went into the cockpit. After confirming his thoughts he took notice to the gattling guns. The right arm was melted almost completely form the constant shooting.

Vanessa: The left arm was damaged after the drone pulled you off the asteroid. When you came on board I was assigned to aid you in every and anyway I possibly can. Would you like to speak to the commander now?

Rain: Yes.

Rain spoke his words clod as ice. His temperament turned from fear and wonderment to rage. He had seen hard times in the past. However after looking at how bad his mech was damaged made him realize it was time for him to stand up against people like this.  
As the door shut behind Vanessa and Rain the commander of the Gallente Federation military stood up from his chair and approached them both. Vanessa saluted and

Rain copied her.

Commander: At ease. Mr. Rain Arthie is that correct?

Rain: Yes sir.

Commander: I reviewed your records and whereabouts. You have been around sir. A few kills and quite a few losses recorded. Been through quite a few jobs too I see. What happened there?

Rain: Corporations were attacked or just fell apart sir.

Commander: I see. Well know that here you are safe. Also I wanted to bring up a business proposal. I want to give you your own company. However you need to fight alongside the Gallente Militia. We need pilots badly and have already gotten the survivors of the asteroid belt you were on to agree.

Rain: consider it done sir.

Commander: Good. Then I need to tell you what we are up against. Everyone knows that the Gallente and Minmatar have been fighting the Caldari and Amarr.

However a large syndicate called the Goons is financing and supporting the Caldari and Amarr side. The Goons have been supplying mercenaries and support. They want to manipulate and control everyone they must be stopped.

Rain: What do you want me to do sir?

Commander: You sir have been around the systems and know many people. When the Jita situation happened you slammed Goon ships out of the way to make deliveries. You sacrificed your ship to save a church on Azer IV. To be quite frank sir you can get shit done. You will have your own command and whatever else you need to push them back. I m giving you this ship. You already know how to fly it. Any other information you need will be plugged into you to train. Vanessa, you are to be his shadow and shield when the time calls for it.

Vanessa: Yes sir.

Commander: Mr. Rain Arthie take the ship out. Good luck.

Rain: Yes sir.


End file.
